peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's series of frickin' unusualty
'''Peppa's series of frickin' unusualty '''is a series written by Oreo-And-Eeyore and MatthewSmarter . It premiered on May 19, 2018. Plot After a tragic accident in Peppatown, Peppa and OAE move to Porkywood, leaving many other residents behind. Peppa is now living with OAE in his mansion and meets new characters like Geoffrey Giraffe, Chapter 11 and many others along the way. Channels that air it * The idiot channel (May 19, 2018 around 12:00-11:59 PM EST) * 7 Soda Central (May 22, 2018) * Yo-Yo (June 1, 2018) * PuppiesNetwork (June 9, 2018) (During commercial breaks) Episodes Pilot #Peppatown fate day (May 6, 2018) - A tragic accident occurs at Peppatown, alot died, but the notable survivors (Peppa and OAE) have made it through and move to Porkywood. # The PA cutting iSally of sauces (May 10, 2018) - Peppa and OAE go to iSally Islands, but the people who cutted PA scenes hate her and want to ban this series from airing, however, in the end, Peppa and OAE go back to Peppatown and nuke iSally. Pretty crazy, right? Season 1 # Repeapeapeater (May 19, 2018, PM) - OAE invites a repeater, however, it goes into a cloning machine and invades Peppatown. Peppa and OAE nuke Peppatown to get rid of them. # Toys weЯe Us (May 19, 2018, PM) - Peppa finds out that Toys Я Us is going out of buisness, then she sues Chapter 11 for making Toys Я Us file for bankruptcy. Chapter 11 goes on a rampage and sues many companies, he explodes after suing 31 companies. # A very stupid episode (May 21, 2018) - Peppa and OAE meet characters from A very stupid series. # Pizza place (May 23, 2018) - OAE gets a job at Dog's Pizza. # How is even the possible? (May 24, 2018) - Peppa tests a harder machine, but it is impossible to switch the speed. # BlackSheep's horrible rip-off (May 26, 2018) - Peppa befriends Peepa, while BlackSheep comes back to the PPFW and brags OAE. # The sauces are back (May 29, 2018) - The iSally family comes back and ban many Peppa Pig spin-offs. # Best Friend is back (May 31, 2018) - Suzy and Mrs. Sheep move to Porkywood so Peppa can see Suzy more. # Reunited (June 3, 2018) - Peppa's family move in with Peppa. Season finale. Season 2 #Birthday Party (June 5, 2018) - June 5 is Geoffrey's birthday, everyone (excluding the iSallies) is invited to his party. #Peppa's Basics in Education and Learning (June 7, 2018) - Peppa plays a game called Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. #Seven-11 (June 9, 2018) - Chapter 11 returns to Peppatown and insults everyone. #Peppa goes to Main Event (June 11, 2018) - Peppa, George, Daddy, and Mummy Pig go to Main Event and meet OAE there. Air Luftai follows their track, they have fun while Air Luftai ruins everything. #Stupid Mason thing (July 31, 2018) - Princemason arrives to Porkywood and brags everyone there, OAE and Peppa come up with plans to eliminate him. Characters Main * Peppa Pig - Main character of the series. * Oreo-And-Eeyore - An iconized object show character who hates humanizing. * Geoffrey Giraffe - ToysЯUs mascot who was formerly a One-time character. One-time chatacters * iSauce - A sallyish person who appears in the pilot. * iSally HatePA - Another sallyish person who appears in the pilot. * iAm Anidiot - A sallyish person who appears in the pilot. * Chapter 11 - A book who keeps suing companies. In future episodes * George - One of OAE's friends. * Daddy Pig - The father of Peppa and George * Mummy Pig - The mother of Peppa and George. * Suzy Sheep - The daughter of Mrs. Sheep. * Mrs. Sheep - The mother of Suzy Sheep. * BlackSheep199 - A sheep who likes ripping off Peppa Pig spin-offs. * Peepa - A pige from a different universe who befriends Peppa. * Air Luftai - A human being who appears in Peppa goes to Main Event. Trivia * This marks the third appearance of OAE. * It is inspired by Sweet Sow, but might be Sweet Sow and Peppa AWDIS having a baby. * Oreo-And-Eeyore stated this as a reboot of his former Peppa Pig series. ** However, this does not mean old characters from the series (e.g. Delaware Dog, Mills Monkey) are deceased, they have a high chance of debuting as main or ETC characters. Locations Porkywood * Peppa's house * OAE's mansion * Dog's Pizza Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon Category:Peppa Pig reboots Category:PSOFU Category:Oreo-And-Eeyore's fanon